Porcelain Doll
by The Mad Hatter's Daughter
Summary: The year is 1963 Artemis is tired of being put in situations where she's treated like a doll. What happens when she runs away to New York with two guys? Spitefire. Just read it.
1. Fragile

**Okay so here is a story I have to straighten out some things. Megan's name is spelled wrong on purpose it will make sense very fast in the story. There all in there early 20's. So Wally's 23, Artemis' is 22, Robin's 20, and so on. The year is 1963. No one is a super hero. Megan is not a martian. Zatanna's into witchcraft not magic. (If there's a difference.) In this first part I don't mention Jade but if you think of a good way to put her in my next chapter tell me and after you read tell me what I should do next even if there's now Jade. Also Fighter1357 I'm working on the story you asked for! I don't own anything... I'm 13 what do you think?**

Gentle dew drops danced off the leaves of the lovely oak tree that was five times her size and Artemis smiled upon the beauty of this. Her father's friends snickered. " Ha! I'm glad my child doesn't focus on something so stupid." The mockery and simple shame the words brought to even simply hear boiled inside of him. So, when everyone was gone he would cut her hair. When anything didn't go as planned he would cut her hair. Golden feathers is what they looked like to her. But if she had feathers she could fly far, far away from this dreadful place.

Her father left but things hardly got better. She never cut her hair, not after her father use to cut her hair until her scalp would bleed and sometimes even after. She vowed never to cut her hair upon opening an old drawer and finding a pair of blood crusted scissors. This was one of the many reasons she had never left home, along with the help of her mother never, letting her out.

Her mother that day curled her hair and did everything in her power to make her daughter beautiful. " You have to be beautiful. Then you will marry the young man I have choosen and solve all our problems." her mother whispered in Artemis' ear while curling the last piece in her hair. She slowly put on the little bit of mascara on her eyes as the final touch.

"How do you feel?" She asked smiling at her daughters appearance.

"I feel like I'm being sold." Artemis said reaching for her mask-like face. " I don't look like me." she looked into the wooden vanity's mirror. Her lips were widen by clove and were pink. Her eyelashes were thickened by mascara and a thick line of eyeliner. Her hair in thick curls still very long. Her face coated in powder to even out her skin. Cheeks rose colored.

"I look fake." she spun around not standing to look at her own reflection. She looked out her bedroom window and was shocked. There were already people there starting the party her mother planned without her. "Whatever you may think Artemis I don't think they will. Now go get your dress." Paula said walking out of Artemis' room.

Artemis opened her closet like she was being timed. Almost all her dresses were blue, blue was the color she hated most because of that. She searched up and down until reaching a simple purple dress that sequins at the top and flowed in silk for the rest. She loved purple, it was a sometimes color. Sometimes the sky was purple, sometimes the flowers were purple, and sometimes she would wear purple to a special occasion to look sophisticated. And even if she loved the color purple she liked green, but it was a color that a "Lady" wears. Especially the shade of hunter green she wanted. Life to her was so misogynistic, it was 1963 women were powerful! Yet, Artemis was treated like a porcelain doll. Which was the exact opposite of what she was.

She rushed out to the backyard trying to be lady-like, only to fall. A young man helped her back on her feet, he was older than her, he had red hair and his bowtie was blood red. "Artemis this is Roy Harper. Roy this is Artemis." Paula said as Roy smiled and Artemis looked distantly away.

"Nice to meet you." he held out his hand in friendship, only to see her turn around and walked away. "Know your place." he murmured under his breath. She held up her middle finger still not looking at him.

She walked over to the swing bench and sat down. The bench was partly white and partly rusted. Every time she would swing it would creek. REEK-EEK! She swung on the swing and snickered at Roy yelling at her mother.

"So, what'd you do this time? Charm another guy with your personality?" a voice from behind her said, the Landscaper's nephew, Wally. He was covered in dirt and holding a muddy shovel. He grinned trying to lighten her mood. She had known him for years and he made her feel like a child again.

But today she was in no mood."Go away Wally. " The blonde grumbled. She shoved her face into her hands knowing she had messed up. Her purple dress was getting dirt and mud on the bottom, she didn't care. In her life her mother wouldn't ever let her fall in love. Not that she believed in it, but freedom would be nice.

"So," he sat next to her putting the shovel down." you think you messed up huh?" she shot up not caring at all."No! Roy's a pig! God he needs to understand the world won't just fall all over him." she yelled at the redhead then turning around to be facing a crowd of people staring at her. She dashed off to the side of the house. She was a fool, a fool for thinking she could out of these arranged marriage deals. Wally ran after her and he caught up to her surprisingly fast.

"Calm down Artemis. " he said finding her on the right side of the house. She leaned against the wooden house as if she had to move it. Her dress' lackey bottom drenched in mud and her face red and blotchy. He held her and rocked back and fourth while tears streamed from her face." Calm down." he whispered to her.

"I messed up and I fucking suck at this lady-like thing." she said her tears subsidising and Wally watched as she looked into the distance. He smiled and laughed. " You're an ass."she said starting to walk away.

" You're prefect. I don't know why you focus on being so insecure when no ones around." he laughed causing her to smile. " You should smile more." he whispered moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Artemis! Roy said he would give you a second chance." Her mother stared at the two for a moment. "Wallace? What. Never mind. Come Artemis. " her mother said walking away not caring what was going on.

Artemis smiled again and knew exactly what he was thinking. "You will never stop annoying me? Ever." he shook his head and walked away. "Good." she said to herself. She walked back to the party and tried her best to be pleasant.

For 5 weeks apparently Roy and Artemis had been"dating". Artemis and Wally also became a lot closer while making fun of Roy. Her blue dresses ever so dull but Roy alway commented something like " Blue again?" While sometimes she wouldn't hear him because she would talk to Richard, Bruce Wayne's son. He was different in a nice way everyone else was stuck up and he was nice enough to befriend Wally. Which impressed Artemis.

"Artemis, dearest, We have been together for a short amount of time but it feels like a lifetime." Roy began getting on his knee and Artemis laughed as Wally in the distance tried to pick up mud then fell right into it. He kept on talking trying to ignore the fact she wasn't paying any attention. " What do you say?"

She looked at the sky and truly smiled. " Yeah, sure." figuring he asked her on another "date" she looked over to where he was kneeling. He was holding out a large diamond ring. She gasped realising what she had just said yes to. His smiled grew greatly, she backed away slipping and getting a grass stain on her blue dress. She could never forget the dress, it was a cocktail dress it came up mid-thigh, which was a lot more casual than most dress she owned, there was a small pattern around it of simple flowers, and it had little sleeves. And she officially hated it.

Roy held out his hand to help her up and she pushed it from her face. She ran to the creaking metal bench and rocked back and fourth to calm herself down. A tear drifted down her face, she hated to cry. In the distance she could read Oliver Queen congratulating Roy his son. She didn't laugh at her mind for cracking jokes about what there lips looked like they were saying. Wally sat next to her taking off his muddy gloves. " What's wrong?" he said reaching for her hand. She drew her hand back like his was on fire.

" Everything. I'm going to marry Roy. " she said taking the deepest breath during her simple tears. Wally for once was lost for words. They both stared at the crowed as the cheered with laughs of victory. Her mother tried to ignore the fact her daughter was still in love and still around that Wally boy. She saw her mother blend into the crowd. "We should leave. This place. You know never come back." Wally quietly blurted out looking at the crowd distracted for the moment.

"And go where? Even if we had any money we wouldn't know a place to stay." she watched as the people laughed and talked. " Meet me later tonight. Promise you'll come." she nodded as he walked away. There was nothing good that would happen today.

Later that night...

She took a deep breath out on the balcony of her room. It was rusted like the bench, she clenched the rust as it stained her skin. She was still in her little blue dress gazing upon the bright white moon. Her silk dress shined against the moonlight . She slipped off her flats and felt the cold concrete of her balcony on the bottom of her feet.

" Artemis jump into my arms!" she heard a voice below yell to her, Wally. "Not world's best idea. But, there is the fact he could break my fall." she whispered to herself. She looked over the edge. " I'll do it! But if I die I'm taking you down with my dying breath." she said crawling over the banister. She looked once again and shut her eyes as she let go of the side. She fell on top of him smiling at the fact he did break her fall.

" Ouch." he groaned getting up and helping her up also up. They walked around to the front of the house and got into the cab. " Hello Artemis. " Richard smiled from the front seat as the driver pressed the petal. " Where are we going and why are you helping?"Artemis frowned looking out the window while they passed her house in a blur. " Out of here. And h ave you ever even left your house?" Richard asked knowing her response. "That's why."

She was silent for the rest of the drive. Until they rolled up on a sign labeled: Welcome to New York city. " We're staying in New York!" She yelled looking at the night sky lit up by the lights. " Yes, I know a girl Megann. She owns a bed and breakfast. So I can get her to let us stay there for free. But there is something you must know about her, she likes being a different everyday. One day she will be a preppy happy girl then the next she'll be a business woman. She has a room full of wigs and tons of makeup. It'll get normal. She's always Megann just a different Megann everyday." he explained with ease.

The cab driver stopped at a run down building with a bright yellow sign labeled Megann's! They got out of the cab as the bright yellow e in Megann burned out, spelling Mgann. The neighborhood wasn't pleasant and the beautifully ancient building or so Wally called it didn't make it better. Artemis for once felt like she had really grown feathers and flown away to a new glorious place. Even if it was a to a run down old bed and breakfast.

A girl with short black bob styled hair, a red polka dotted dress, and red high heels. Her make up was 40s flawless, ruby red lip stick, eyeliner black as night, and her foundation was perfectly placed. She looked like they had just stepped back into the 40s. She quickly ran down the steps and hugged Richard. "Richard hello!" she smiled stepping back while he snickered at the sign. She turned around facing the sign. "Oh, well then call me M'gann! " she laughed half serious. "Let me show you your rooms." she said leading them into the weary building.

"Here is where you will stay." she opened the door to a surprisingly nice room. They all had there own rooms. M'gann apparently didn't get much business. She said the witchcraft store got more business.

"Wally you know if they ever find me and you they will arrest you and take me back. We're wanted. You're a Criminal. What will we do if they find us?" Artemis said laying down on her bed as Wally walked out of her room.

He stopped and leaned against the door frame.

"I don't know." he looked distantly away. "So I'll have to make sure they'll never find us." he said finally walking out of the room and she listen as with every step he took the floor boards squeaked. She smiled as the foot steps slowly disappeared she was free and she was sure she would stay that way. Little did she know she was being deceived. By the one person she trusted, Wally.

**So what do you think! I was going to make Artemis and Wally kiss by the house but i'm evil. :^D. Give me some ideas for the next chapter seriously. Do it! And I want your reviews! Seriously I take requests. Or do all of the above! Pretty please**


	2. Drugged Cookies

**So in this Artemis gets drugged by cookies. I know sounds weird. But, I brought in Jade and there's Robtanna in this one. And trust me this gets weirder and weirder. Oh and thank you guys for ignoring my auto correct fails! I don't own Young justice. Enjoy! I had to re-upload this Oops...** Artemis was still in her blue dress from the night before as they ate breakfast in silence. Except Wally who scarfed down about three of everything M'gann made.

Today M'gann had bronzer on and bright blue contacts. Her hair was dirty blonde and in a sloppy pony tail. She was wearing faded blue shorts and a cropped bright green tie-dyed shirt.

"Please Artemis." M'gann begged.

"No" Artemis responded harshly.

"Please!"

"M'gann no! I'm fine with what I'm wearing now." Artemis said taking a bite from her small egg. M'gann was silently thinking about the stranger that came in at two in the morning. His name was Conner.

"Come on!" she grabbed Artemis' wits and bolted out of the room.

"So, are you going to gain her trust first? Or just give her to Cameron?" Richard asked quietly after the girls left. Wally ate silently a single piece bacon. The crunching echoed through Richard's ear as he processed his thoughts.

"You're falling for her!" richard yelled angrily. Wally for a moment was still silent.

"No! I'm not! I'm just gonna get her trust me." Wally said with a mouthful of bacon. There of course was the fact that he was falling for her. He had known her for many years and never truly knew her, he could make her smile. But, that was no big deal, he had been told to truly getting to know her and when he did he wish he hadn't. He was falling for her.

Four years ago...

_"Wally you have to understand we don't have enough money to send you to the scientific college you want." Wally's mother broke to him the news that changed his life. With a frown turn of her head unable to look him in his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_Wally took a deep breath as he walked outside. He was graduating high school in three weeks. No school meant his dream of a scientist worthy of being forever immortalized as one of science's most famous minds had just died before his very eyes._

_The cooling winds pushed his hair back and gently swiped his cheek. He let out a deep sigh. There was a rustle in the bushes next to him._

_"Who's there?" he cautiously looked around his homely home and the surrounding backyard trimmed to perfection by his uncle._

_"I mean no harm I just want to ask a few simple questions." a skinny pale boy Wally's age stepped out of the bushes. "I'm Cameron. You are one of the landscapers' for the Crock's?" Cameron asked him ignoring Wally's empty response._

_"Sometimes. I'm just his nephew. Why?" Wally finally responded wondering what the pale boy named Cameron wanted. Cameron grinned evilly. "Artemis, Paula's daughter is worth billions. Her father left all their money to her. I need you to earn her friendship and then bring her to New York. Your friend will let me know when it's time. I don't care how long it takes you. Just, get. It. Done. Even of you don't get to college you can start you own college with the money we will get." Cameron explained._

_"Which one of my friends?" Wally asked confused. With simple words Cameron whispered. "Richard Grayson."_

Jade and Roy

"Jade I already explained! She ran away I can't marry her,then divorce her, and take all the money." Roy said sitting next to Jade in their one bedroom apartment. She let out a deep sigh and put her hands over her pregnant stomach.

"I believe you forget I have complete control of you, seeing as I am carrying your child." Jade leaned back in an old chair and stared at the ceiling. "My sister is worth tons of money. Only If you marry her. That's the way dad set it up."

An echo of silence filled the four star apartment. As the silence lingered they both thought of a plan. Jade began to fiddle with her fingers. Roy gave her tried to stare her down but lost to her glare.

"We should find them." Jade grinned knowing he couldn't say no. "But-

"But nothing! Who's pregnant here with your child? Oh, yeah me. That means who's in charge. Oh, yeah me." she won big time. Roy leaned back in his chair what was he going to do.

New York

"I like it." M'gann smiled at Artemis who was wearing one of her over the top outfits. She was wearing a silk green maxi dress with stitches of gold all into the fabric and in direct light she shimmered.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Artemis said try to find an excuse to not wear yet another dress. M'gann ran over to her window and opened it, letting a cooling breeze that brushed Artemis' dress back and made it look like waves.

"You look beautiful! Can I straighten your hair it looks as if it naturally is straight?" M'gann lifted one of Artemis' faded curls and pulled out her straightener, without hesitation she began on her hair. With every lock of hair she straightened she accidentally yanked Artemis' head back. The pain was worth feeling it to feel her hair fall on her shoulders looking natural and feeling warm.

"Prefect!" M'gann grinned at Artemis in a beloved sisterly way. Artemis was very confused with the situation.

"No makeup?"

"Why would I put makeup in you? You're pretty enough already." This made Artemis smile and get up to leave the room. She thought for a moment she felt like she was with her mother again but a sudden realization M'gann did it out of the goodness in her heart.

"Wait up!" M'gann ran after Artemis, who was going into the lobby where the boys were.

"Hey Art..." Wally began but saw her how she truly looked without layers upon layers of makeup and froze. Stunning as she looked Richard did not lift his gaze from his magazine.

"So where do you want to go? Because its clear you want to go somewhere." Richard said his eyes still on the magazine.

"Well we could go to meet someone." Wally suggested still not taking his eyes off of her. "Then I could make a quick stop on the way back. We could all go."

"No I can't sorry. Connor might need me. I mean he is my only customer."M'gann explained leaving the lobby. Richard sighed. "I can't go. I'm going to the witchcraft store. To see the shopkeeper." Richard finally lowered his magazine.

"You're stalking witch next door?" Artemis asked confused. Richards face turned a little red.

But only thinking of his experience earlier that day...

_Zatanna the shopkeeper flipped through the new book that came in last weekend. Of course she was bored all day creeps and weirdos come in and sadly she understood their needs. Which meant she had been there for so long she understood weirdos._

_The bell that rang when the door opened jingled and Zatanna let out a big sigh. Steady foot steps made their way towards her. She looked up in sudden amazement as there stood a young man, her age, handsome with deep black hair, Richard. He smiled and she smiled back automatically closing her book._

_"Hi." she waved in a flirty way at him. "I'm Zatanna." she held out her hand. She was in one of her simple lavender dresses, it was a strapless number with sewn in pearl colored sequins, she was glad she didn't look like a stereotypical witch like yesterday._

_"Nice to meet you. I came here yesterday and saw you unloading books today. I was so whelmed by you."_

_"Whelmed? I could use a love spell on you and you would do whatever I say." Zatanna laughed at him ._

_"I think you already have. 'Cause I'll do whatever you want right now." he tried to be smooth but failed causing his face turned a light shade of pink as she giggled. "You're so cute! And funny I like that." she smiled and leaned in closer to him. His face fully red she burst into more laughter._

_"Meet me later today."_ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Present! "So, where are we going?" Artemis asked getting into the faded blue car. She sat back and looked out the night sky from the open sun roof. The air brushed her hair back and cooled her face.

"Quick stop first." Wally stopped the car near a dark alley. A shiver creeped down Artemis' spine.

He stopped in front of a bright orange neon sign labeled: The Laughing. "Can you please wait in here for a moment." he said pushing her in the door. "What?"

She spun around facing, a room lights in a million colors flashed and smoke-filled the room. Little tents covered the room. "Shit!" she whispered. Artemis turned around trying to pry the door open but it locked on the inside. A woman in a white dress, blue Go Go boots, and holding a tray of cookies.

"Here take these it'll get easier." she grinned handing her the tray of chocolate chip cookies. Artemis sat down against the wall feeling her lungs getting tighter. Artemis didn't know any better and began to eat the "prefect" cookies while she rocked back and forth.

"Okay, Cameron I have her." Wally said leaning against the brick wall. Cameron grinned large and deviously. He creeped closer to Wally. "About time! It took you four years!" he exclaimed leaning right next to him on the scratchy brick wall. Wally let out a deep sigh of sorrow.

A bead of sweat trickled down Cameron's face and fell off his cheek. "It's hot out tonight." he broke the silence. Wally looked at a thermometer at a the shop across the street, 36 degrees. Wally shrugged it off and looked at the neon sign again.

"So, tell me how you got her here. Did you get her pregnant? Tell her you loved her? Threaten her life?" Cameron wondered. Wally smiled. "I just told her we should leave. And she completely trusted me." he said complete sorrow in his voice.

"Where is she then?"

Wally looked at the orange neon sign again. Then back at Cameron who clearly didn't care. "There" Wally pointed to the place.

"What! Dude that's a drug house! You could get high by just going in there! And you put a girl who knows nothing about drugs in there! Good luck dude I hope she didn't have any cookies." Cameron stared to run away upon the news.

"Oh shit!" he bolted into the colorful place. She waved got up to hold the door before it slammed and he dragged her out. The concrete scrapped her dress leaving grey streaks on the skirt. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Artemis, are you Okay?" Wally asked slowly with his hands on her shoulder blades. She shrugged and took another bite of the cookie in her hand. "New question. How many cookies have you had?" He asked shaking her while she looked at the ground.

"I dunno like one or... six." she said swaying from side to side. She looked at the ground and laughed. "I can see everything in color! I'm apart of everything and my molecules are every where I step." she said stepping in places like she was squashing a bug. She laughed again like an idiot.

"Come on let's go home." he said motioning towards himself to Artemis. "Carry me like a princess!" she said awkwardly putting her hands around his neck. He couldn't look her in the eyes so he looked straight forward and scooped her up.

She started laughing again like a stupid person. Her laugh got louder and louder. "Please can you try to be a little quieter?" he whispered to her.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" She yelled softly slapping him then laughing again. "Can you see the butterflies?" she asked leaning on his shoulder. He shook his head still not looking her in the eyes.

"Then I can't tell you about them! They whisper secrets." she laughed flailing her legs. She dug her head into his cheek and looked up at him.

"I want pudding!" she randomly yelled pulling out her hair band and let her hair fail gently to the ground. He didn't look at her, knowing this whole conundrum was his fault. She carried on about stupid things and he tried to ignore her. Until she started licking his cheek then stating he was a chocolate bunny.

"What the hell!" he yelled at her while she looked up at the stars. Her stare was dead serious at the night sky. A tear fell down her cheek. "I wish someone could love me for me." he finally looked in her eyes.

"What?" he snapped accidentally sounding extremely rude. "I realize now that soundeded-d-d cheesy." she slurred still confused. She traced her finger tips around his face, in every dimple and freckle.

"I wanna sleep with you!" she giggled tracing around his eyes. "What?" he looked confused at her.

"You're pretty and your bed is soft like that cloud. At least that's what the butterflies told me." she said tracing his lips over and over.

"My bed is the same as yours." He responded. She smiled at leaned back looking at everything upside down.

"Wouldn't the upside of down be up?" she asked her head still back. He shrugged her off and tried to focus on her dress which was like green waves. He noticed from not talking to her she had passed out and was humming in her sleep.

He felt horrible for ditching her like that. He didn't have much he could do. But, the inn was close and the car didn't seem like the best way to get there, too many buttons for Artemis to push. So, walking seemed to be worlds best idea.

Artemis had stopped humming and went straight to snoring. Wally couldn't help but see how cute it was, until it dawned on him that she was drooling on his sleeve. Her hair gently hit the ground and the wind lifted her hair. Wally laughed upon thinking she looked like a drugged goddess. She mumbled things in her sleep like "I can walk through walls" and "Pudding."

Wally stopped at the burned out sign of Megann's. He smiled upon being home. Artemis' snapped open. "Yay!" she hopped out of his arms and stood trying to push open the door labeled "pull".

"Wally! It's not opening!" She cried desperately. **(A/N: Once I did that but I wasn't on drugs, I was just being stupid on accident.)**

"It's gonna be a long night." he mumbled pulling opened the door. M'gann sat at her front desk staring at the phone hoping it would ring.

"Wally! Artemis! You're back!" she squealed. Artemis started waving her arms and running upstairs. Wally groaned and walked up the stairs after her. "You know there's an elevator!"

"What just happen?" M'gann said taking her eyes off the phone for a moment. She thought it was a bit creepy what she was doing, but then got over it. She focused her gaze back on the phone.

"Richard I need help. Your help." Wally burst into Richard's room. He was reading a witchcraft book and lift his gaze of it. _Was Wally West asking for my help? _He thought to himself.

"You must have really screwed up." Richard said just as Artemis ran across the hallway yelling. Richard smirked at Wally. "You got her drugged. Why am I not surprised." Richard said getting up off his bed and walking into the hallway and down to the kitchen.

Richard got into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pills. He walked back into the hallway where Artemis was screaming.

"Stop." he commanded and she followed. "Open your mouth." she opened her mouth and he popped a pill in her mouth. "Swallow." She tried to swallow with her mouth wide open and Richard lifted up her jaw then walked away.

"The pill will kick in, in about an hour. Until then do whatever she says. And she'll be fine in the morning." Richard walked back to his room and slammed the door closed harshly.

Wally looked back at Artemis would was looking at the wall and laughing. "Can I sleep now?" She asked like an innocent child.

"Yeah sure I'll walk you to your room." he grabbed her arm and started walking her to her room. "No! I want to sleep in your bed!" she snatched her arm back.

"Our beds are the same!" Wally said looking at the identical rooms.

"Hmph!" She turned away from him.

"Fine go! I'll sleep in your room." He began to walk walk into her room, when she grabbed his shoulder. "God you're kidding! Tell me you're kidding! I'm not-

"Please!" She begged him as she couldn't stand up straight. "All you have to do is sleep next to me PLEASE!"

"No. Final answer no. No exception. I say no! You can't make me do anything! N-O. No! No! No! No! Noooooooo!" He exclaimed.

One hour later Artemis fell asleep right after Wally got in the bed on the very edge about to fall off. He was ashamed that a super drugged girl convinced him to do something he said no to. But also he wondered how she did it.

"How did she do it?" Wally whispered to himself as Artemis' shoulder hit his and he slowly fell asleep.

Jade and Roy They had been driving for hours and putting up posters around towns. "This is ridiculous! If you were you sister where would you be?" Roy yelled by passing the interstate. Jade smirked and looked at the top of the car.

"Hmm... Seattle?" she suggested looking at her state map. She tried to fold it back up and gave up throwing it out the window.

"Then I guess we're going to Seattle." Roy angrily mumbled.

**This was strange i know. Tell me what you think. HA! HA! HA! HA!**** -MHD**


End file.
